User blog:KohakuAmbrosia/NicoChallenge
NicoChallenge là một 'trò chơi' mà nhóm bạn của mình tự đặt ra với mục đích ban đầu là lan truyền những video trên trang mạng Nico mỗi ngày với những đề tài khác nhau cho mọi người cùng hưởng thức. Nhưng bởi vì đa số không ai tạo một tài khoản để xem video trên nico nên thay vào đó chúng mình sẽ đăng những video được upload trên nico lẫn youtube cho mọi người cùng lắng nghe (nói vậy chứ trên youtube toàn những bản đã được eng sub) ಠ_ಠ')' Trò chơi này sẽ kéo dài trong ba ngày với những đề tài tùy hứng(lol), không chọn trước. ☆ Day 1: Start(o) http://youtu.be/fgYamravcpE Reflect - Senka ♂ 「I was hearing nothing because my ears were blocked」 「I see now why it won't reach anyone's ears」 「I collected the broken pieces」 「And I face you for the first time.」 Ngày đầu tiên là sự khởi đầu của mọi thứ. Vì thế mình đã chọn bài đầu tiên mà mình nghe trên trang nico... À không không, trí nhớ mình không tốt đến mức đó nên đã sử dụng video với ngày tải xuống đầu năm 2013... ☆ Day 2: (S)ummer http://youtu.be/kv8DDUSmtq4 Earphones and a Chorus of Cicadas - IA 「My earphones stopped playing. 「Everything seemed perfect in that world.」 「I loved summer.」 Ngày hai đề tài là mùa hè. Mùa hè ai cũng biết ai cũng mong ai cũng chờ. Cơ mà dùng bài trong Kagerou Project thì lại thấy dễ quá nên đã ứng biến và chọn ra một bài nhẹ nhàng giúp cho mọi người thư giãn~ Đoạn đầu có một phần tiếng Anh giúp cho mọi người hiểu rõ nội dung của bài ngay từ lúc bắt đầu~ ☆ Day 3: Per(s)onality. http://youtu.be/TiF8RHSAilU Personality Complex - Hatsune Miku 「The true me」 「Is loved.」 「Break the mask.」 Đây không phải là một bài hát tớ thích cho lắm nhưng mọi người lại bầu chọn bài này.Tóm tắt là, nó nói về một cô gái đã tổn thương bạn của cô ấy bởi những lời 'nói dối,' nhưng cô ấy đã được tha thứ và họ sống hạnh phúc bên nhau trọn đời. Nếu sai thì nói tớ sửa lại nhé- /cườiChúng ta đều đã lừa dối, đều đã sống trong tội lỗi và đều tạo lên một tính cách riêng biệt để bảo vệ bản thân khỏi nỗi đau.Okay, có lẽ không phải ai cũng như thế cả, nhưng hãy đừng quên điều này, không ai trong thế giới này sống cô độc cả. Sẽ có một người chấp nhận bạn, sẽ có một người tha thứ cho bạn. P e r s o n a l i t y c o m p l e x là một vấn đề rất quan trọng, vậy nên hãy quan tâm đến mọi người xung quanh và chính bản thân mình nhé~ ☆ Day 4: F(a)iry Tale http://youtu.be/S5SpDPxxcJk Magical Mirror - Kagamine Rin and Len 「On the other side of the mirror, was a "world were everything is reversed."」 「Opposite "destinies" that never should've crossed.」 Chủ đề Fairy Tale chủ đề Fairy Tale~ Bài đề cử đầu tiên của mình đã được chọn :3 Một version khác nói về cuộc sống của Len ở 'thế giới đằng sau chiếc gương.' http://youtu.be/LOwyED333dI 「If my happiness leads to your curse,」 「Just what should I do to save you...」 「That's right,」 「I shall grant anything that you wish for.」 Một câu chuyện kể về hai người với số phận khác nhau "Giúp đỡ một người nào đó không phải là lý do chính đáng để em tự tổn thương mình." Đây là một câu nói mà chắc ai cũng biết nếu có đọc Yahari Ore no Seishun~ Vậy thì sau khi nghe qua bài hát này bạn đã nghĩ thêm được gì về câu nói đó? Một người không thể sống hạnh phúc nếu không tổn thương người còn lại. Rin là một cô gái không biết gì về nỗi đau mà Len đã gánh chịu, tất cả những gì cô muốn là một người bạn, một cô gái hồn nhiên ngây thơ. Nhưng Len lại bị nỗi căm ghét chiếm lấy mình. Những gì Len đã làm cho cô ấy để bù đắp lại nỗi đau mà cậu ấy gây nên. Chúng có là những điều đúng đắn hay không? ☆ Day 5: Mikagura (S)chool Suite http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm24502807 Seeing a Sixteen-Day-Old Moon - Gumi 「Thanks, and goodbye.」 「Both to my dear」 「crybaby self.」 ĐÃ CÓ LÝ DO CHÍNH ĐÁNG ĐỂ LẤY LINK NICO CHO NICOCHALLENGE~ Một bài hát chưa có sub và cũng chưa xuất hiện trên youtube nên đã được dùng link từ Nico~ Lời dịch chưa có nên mình chỉ dựa vào những gì mình đã tự dịch. Một câu chuyện về một con người yếu đuối, với sự giúp đỡ của 'những vì sao,' đã trở thành một con người biết yêu thương. Đây là một trong số bài của series Mikagura School Suite, hãy xem thử series nhé~ ☆ Day 6: Th®ash http://youtu.be/nbq4YyfpqcY I Can't (Mar)read the Situation - Gumi 「I... I like you, actually.」 「You can't just SAY that moron.」 「What kind of twist is this? Đừng hỏi mình tại sao lại chọn chủ đề là "Rác"... Mình không biết mình không biết /khóc Một bài hát gửi đến tất cả những tên tự kỷ và không biết giao tiếp ứng xử ngoài kia. Ừ thì mình cũng là một trong những số đó... ☆ Day 7: (B)lessing. http://youtu.be/6QhwWghC9Ec 【Collaboration】 Blessing 【World Edition】 「Blessings for your birthday.」 「Blessing for your everyday.」 「Hip hip HOORAY.」 Gửi vào ngày sinh nhật của bạn của bạn của mình. ☆ Day 8: (W)hite http://youtu.be/WinB0brmJ9040 ㍍ ft. GUMI - "Cocoro Palette" ココロ＊パレット 「All these multicolored emotions」 「They mix a bit too much atop the palette」 「I find myself standing here and yet...」 Thông báo loa loa loa loa loaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, trò chơi truy tìm chữ viết tắt( đoại loại thế) đã kết thúc. Đa phần vì bọn mình( nói rõ hơn là mình) quá bận với những việc khác nên đã không có thời gian xây dựng trò chơi như đã dự định. /chán chán chán chán Bài hát này dùng để giới thiệu manga "Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru!", mọi ham muốn nhu cầu gì về bài hát thì hãy thử đọc nó nhé~ ☆ Day 9: Money http://youtu.be/8Nyf_xMQmks Goodnight Tonight - Kagamine Rin 「In this hand I reached out」 「There are no traces left of others.」 「I grasped tightly my phone that never rings.」 Một bài hát gửi tởi những người ở ngoài kia mà đã đạt được tất cả. Tất cả ngoại trừ bạn bè. Ờ thì có lẽ bài hát này không chỉ ám chỉ đến những người giàu có hoặc sung sướng. Những đứa 'tự kỷ' ngoài kia nghe này- Đừng có GIẢ VỜ như mình không cần bạn bè hay người đồng hành. Để rồi khi mọi người thật sự bỏ rơi cậu thì còn ai khác để trách ngoại trừ cậu? ☆ Day 10: Traphttp://youtu.be/R3psuOSgGEU 「I was just trying to act a little,」 「Like an adult with common sense I guess.」 「So I can make this brave melody reach you.」 Sau tiền bạc thì chúng ta lại đến với vấn đề 'trap'. À không không, không phải trap như là trai-giả-gái đâu. Một bài hát về tình yêu trong sáng tuổi-học-trò(?)Để thay đổi hương vị nên sẽ có sự thay đổi luân phiên giữa tuyệt vọng và sinh động trong những bài hát tiếp theo~ ☆ Day 11: Melt http://youtu.be/5rFBkHb8CL8Melt - Hatsune Miku. 「When I woke up this morning,」 「My first thought was about」 「You.」 Một bài hát phải nói là cực kỳ cũ. Tuy là nó rất nổi tiếng và có thể đa phần các bạn đã nghe qua rồi nhưng giới thiệu nó chắc cũng không sao~ Ngày mai chuẩn bị đón chào một bài hát vô vọng để thay đổi bầu không khí. Mà này, chúng ta đã có thêm một chủ đề bắt đầu với M~ ☆ Day 12: Farewell http://youtu.be/OmSpzd0i9CE Eine Kleine - Kenshi Yonezu 「Everything before me seems to blur and melt;」 「A flood of miracles wouldn't be enough...」 「Because you called my name.」 Còn đau lòng thêm nữa nếu mà đi xem PV mà một người fan đã làm cho Kagerou Project...Nhưng mình vẫn thích đăng bản chính lên, đơn giản là vì mình đã xem nó trước khi xem bản PV do fan làm. 'Mọi thứ dù sớm hay muộn cũng đều sẽ kết thúc.' ☆ Day 13: Chatnoir http://youtu.be/aXgrvm7OToQ The Phantom Thief Chatnoir - yukkedolce ft. GUMI 「 I 」 「The black cat who had dropped his hat in surprise,」 「With an emotionless kiss, stole off into the night in a most calm and composed manner.」 「Etch it into your hearts and minds＼( ' ω ' )／！！」 Không phải một bài buồn rầu nhưng cũng không phải là một câu chuyện về tình yêu nào đó(?) Mặt khác, mình lại thấy nó rất hài hước và dễ chịu~ ☆ Day 14: Forward http://youtu.be/s1IaUUIi8mk One Step Ahead – Ito Kashitaro 「If you just wait for something to happen」 「Nothing will ever begin,」 「If you are tired of these days, just leave them behind and move forward. 」 Nào ta cùng tiến tới tương lai. Lúc nào cũng đi một trước một bước những người khác trong cuộc sống và không dừng lại cho dù bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra. Nó đơn giản là một bài hát khuyên nhủ các bạn hãy sống trọn vẹn cuộc sống của mình. Cái kiểu cảm giác đó đấy… Huh… ☆ Day 15: World http://youtu.be/Qp_1pcfcA7k The World’s Lifespan and the Last Day Ahhh~ Bài này làm mình nhớ đến Tabi Ni Deyou… Phần còn lại mình không nhớ nhưng mình nhớ nó là một light novel, shhhh Và cũng vì nhớ đến light novel đó nên chúng ta sẽ có một câu hỏi. Nếu bạn và cả thế giới sẽ chết đi chỉ trong ngày hôm nay, bạn sẽ làm gì? Bạn có định sống thành thật với bản thân không? ☆ Day 16: Sorry http://youtu.be/N2tln4sKvQk Sorry To You - Gumi 「Please be by my side」 「You don’t have to like me now.」 「Someday I will make you turn back.」 Một bài hát về tình yêu của Gumi và chắc ai cũng biết người mà đã yêu cầu bài này. Không có gì nhiều để nói với bài này. Một mối tình trong sáng của nữ sinh. Chắc cũng có nhiều người nhiều thích nhỉ? Đối mặt với những lời từ chối, cô gái ấy vẫn mạnh mẽ đứng vẫn. Mình thật sự coi trọng điều đó… cơ mà chỉ chút ít thôi. ☆ Day 17: Suffering http://youtu.be/s1IaUUIi8mk Underwater Yowashi-kun - 初音ミク 「You」 「who live in the world out there,」 「Are you seriously telling me that there’s nothing troubling you?」 Để cân bằng một số thứ, chúng ta sẽ có một chủ đề liên quan đến “S” khác. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi chúng ta hòa trộn bệnh trầm cảm với một người tốt bụng đang cố gắng làm giảm cơn đau? Ahh, sẽ thế nào nhỉ… “Nếu cả hai thế giới đều chỉ chứa đựng những nỗi khổ vậy thì tại sao lại phải rời khỏi đây và đi vào thế giới của bạn?” ☆ Day 18: Black http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17527707 Black Board - HatsuneMiku 「I want to paint this black board completely white」 「So that I can try to sketch myself on it. 」 「Black. Black.」 Và một bài hát trên nico nữa. Chúng ta đã có chủ đề White rồi, tại sao lại lãng quên Black? Bạn có bao giờ cảm thấy như mình đang giết chết đi một phần của chính cơ thể mình đến mức độ mà mình còn không thể phân biệt được cái nào trắng và cái nào đen không? Thật sự thì chúng ta đã có đăng lên một số bài mà nói về đề tài tương tự này, nhưng ừ, nó là như thế đấy. Đừng sợ bản chất bị tô đen của mình mà hãy ôm lấy nó với màu trắng tinh khiết chỉ riêng bản thân mình có. Nghe gớm quá lol. ☆ Day 19: Cry me a river http://youtu.be/MIDJaOjvmJQ Crier – Hatsune Miku 「Jealousy, bias, they damage my heart,」 「And turn to tears again…」 「I cry, and I cry, but I can’t still change a thing;」 Chủ đề chỉ là một trò đùa vui tai thôi, bài hát mà chúng mình đang giới thiệu thì không phải như vậy đâu nhé nhé nhé nhé! Trên đời này có rất nhiều điều có thể làm tổn thương chúng ta khá dễ dàng. Và chúng ta nên làm gì với chúng? Không làm gì cả. Ừ. ☆ Day 20: Trial http://youtu.be/nGPAjeDwvSk Love Trial – Hatsune Miku 「How can this be called a “perfect crime”?」 「As for the two of us,」 「The one who loved and the one was loved, both feeling the same sadness.」 Một bài hát vừa ra mắt ‘gần đây’ và rất nổi tiếng. Và đây chính là lý do vì sao mọi người không nên lừa dối bất cứ ai cả, đặc biệt là người yêu của mình. Khoan đã, mình sai rồi sao? Ah, đúng rồi. Đáng ra chúng ta phải lừa dối và rồi nói lời ngon ngọt để khỏi chịu đòn- Cơ mà, ai là tên quỷ trong câu truyện này? “Anh sẵn sàng đền bù cho em bằng cả tính mạng này.” ☆ Day 21: Dirty http://youtu.be/0TtvIq-im2Y Clean Freak - Gumi 「We really don’t understand anything, huh…」 「We are pretty useless, the human race」 「It is already much too late」 Đúng thật vậy. Có quá nhiều mấy tên yêu thích sự sạch sẽ trong thế giới của ‘chúng ta’ đến nỗi tôi còn không biết ai là người đang bị vấy bẩn và ai là người bẩn thiểu ngay từ ban đầu. Và bởi vì chúng ta không biết, chúng ta hãy cùng nhau tô bẩn mỗi người chúng ta nhiều hơn nữa~ “Cái tôi dơ bẩn sống ở trong một thế giới dơ bẩn.” ☆ Day 22: Blues http://youtu.be/bmNkrz5eauk Childhood Blues - Gumi 「“Who’d you fall for this time? I’ll help you out?”」 「as he grumbled so, I grabbed his hand」 「… This is why I fell in love with you.」 Ah, lại một bài hát về tình yêu Gumi. Bạn thưở nhỏ, mặc dù có trở nên xa cách, họ vẫn tiếp tục ao ước nhau. Nếu mà bạn đã có một người bạn thưở nhỏ mà mình đã từng không giao tiếp một thời gian vì bất cứ lý do gì thì bạn sẽ hiểu được điều này. Last Note thật sự là tuyệt nhất. ☆ Day 23: Weeping http://youtu.be/O0TtDeDiHcE The Lost One’s Weeping - Kagamine Rin 「Today’s homework is about me」 「who has no personality;」 「It’s just enough. I’m satisfied. I’ve started to live」 Này. Cậu có thể cho tôi biết những ước mơ của cậu là gì không? Cậu có thể cho tôi biết cậu phải sống cuộc sống của cậu như thế nào không? Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn chứ nếu cậu cứ tiếp tục sống như con người hiện tại của mình? Ah, khó quá hả? Xin lỗi vậy, quên nó đi nhé. ☆ Day 24: Love Strategy http://youtu.be/-zp1p6Op1No Kakehiki Game - Gumi 「If I tell you I like you」 「Will you say it back?」 「Is that not how this supposed to go?」 Thôi thì chúng ta hãy thành thật với nhau nhé? Thành thật với nhau và bộc lộ hết tình cảm của mình, cho dù bạn có mong rằng được người kia nói trước. Khoan đã, cái gì đây? THÊM BÀI HÁT KHÁC CỦA GUMI VỀ TÌNH YÊU SAO? VÀ NÓ CÒN LÀ VỀ BẠN THƯỞ NHỎ NỮA. /ĐẬP BÀN Nghe trong gió có ai đó đang bị nghiện Gumi… Mình hứa lần này là lần cuối cùng một bài của Gumi (ờ thì ít nhất sẽ không có dính dáng đến tình cảm nữa) ☆ Day 25: Hanged http://youtu.be/EpsN9Lzf_fA The Hanged Girl in the Haunted House - Gumi 「An ashen-gray cat wandered in」 「Can yout not see me either?」 「”Maybe I actually am dead?”」 Không biết mọi chuyện sau khi chết sẽ như thế nào nhỉ? Khi mà cậu bỏ lại tất cả mọi người… Liệu họ có tự vẫn chỉ để được gặp lại cậu? Mà này, tập trung vào tựa đề xuất hiện bên trong video nhé. “Những lời đồn về một mùa hè nhất định…” ☆ Day 26: Magic http://youtu.be/M-LjABq-l7w Hocus Pocus – Miku & Gumi 「Hocus-」 「Pocus-」 「Since the day I made an enemy of the world, we began making time.」 Hocus Pocus. Một câu chuyện vễ nỗi đau, một câu chuyện về nỗi khổ, và là một câu chuyện về hạnh phúc. Vào ngày tớ làm thế giới trở thành kẻ thù cũng chính là ngày mà tớ sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ cho cậu. Ah, nhưng cậu phải kiên nhẫn đấy. Hứa với tớ nhé? ☆ Day 27: After-school http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16505615 After-school Secrets – Uitaites 「I’m no longer a child so I want everything.」 「I want all of your attention」 「Look only at me」 Okay những ai dưới 13 tuổi không nên xem thứ này. Tôi đang nói gì thế này… Dùng từ dâm đãng hợp hơn nhỉ? Ah, nhưng chỉ có một chút thôi mà. Đã đặc biệt chọn ra bài cover để bạn có thể ‘cảm nhận’ nó tốt hơn. Đừng có nhìn tôi như thế, tôi không phải là người chọn bài này. Nếu là bài ‘My crush was a monster boy’ thì tốt biết mấy… ☆ Day 28: Days http://youtu.be/ivd30vZmNgs Days - Lia 「Stop already」 「It hurts, it hurts,」 「It’s unbearable.」 Nỗi đau khi yêu ai đó nhưng cuối cùng lại đánh mất họ. Đã được đăng lên trên page nico hẳn hoi nên cho nó vào danh sánh này chắc cũng không sao đâu nhỉ~ Ờ, mình đang sử dụng bài này để một lần nữa tự giới thiệu lại Kagerou Days light novel. Đọc.thử.đi. ☆ Day 29: Sing http://youtu.be/BnfgUmJM7ss A Song I’d Like To Sing – Hatsune Miku 「Were I in a song, I could go anywhere.」 「I could be anything.」 「Now, it’s time to strain your voice and sing.」 Chỉ còn một ngày nữa trước khi challenge này kết thúc. Đúng vậy, nó sẽ đến hồi kết sau ba mươi ngày tiếp diễn. Bởi vì đây là một bài hát kế cuối, chúng ta sẽ đi với một video nói về cách mà một người bỏ tâm huyết vào những bài hát của họ. Họ có thể mệt mỏi, họ có thể chán nản. Nhưng họ vẫn làm công việc của họ, họ sẽ luôn bỏ tâm huyết vào bài hát của mình. Không chỉ những chương trình vocaloid, chúng ta còn đang nói đến những nhà youtaite, uitate, và rất nhiều loại ca sĩ khác thể loại mà đã đăng lên trang Nicovideo. ☆ Day 30: The End http://youtu.be/0MkIirMk_Vg The Boy and the Magical Robot - Gumi 「Though it sounded a bit mechanical,」 「That voice rang out into the night sky」 「”Even now, is it reaching that heart of yours?”」 Huh, vậy là chúng ta sẽ kết thúc nó với một bài hát của Gumi, hợp quá nhỉ. Giọng hát ấy có hơi chút máy móc thì sao? Không phải là một ca sĩ thật thì đã sao? Đối với mình, hiện tượng Vocaloid thật sự rất tuyệt vời. Cảm ơn tất cả mọi người đã ở lại với chúng mình suốt cuộc hành trình này. Chúng mình đã không đạt được kỳ vọng mà chúng mình đã tự đặt ra nhưng mình nghĩ là chúng tớ đã làm một việc khá tốt khi hoàn thành challenge này. Thôi thì hẹn gặp các bạn vào lần truyền tín hiệu tiếp theo- Category:Blog posts Category:News